A Frozen Heart
by insert.semi-clever.name.here
Summary: Hans goes to Arendelle to apologize to Anna and Elsa, but upon his arrival he runs into a certain blonde man and our story begins. (sorry for the terrible summary) Kristoff x Hans, Hans x Kristoff, Kans? (would that be the ship name?) Rated M for a reason. I own nothing.
1. Prologue

It was 2 years after Hans Westerguard had first came to Arendelle to ensnare the young heart of Queen Elsa. He had failed miserably and was sent back to his own kingdom of the Southern Isles. Upon his return, he was greeted with brutality and punishment from his 12 older brothers, but the all beating, scolding, and shunning made him feel terrible about his actions. He reflected upon what he did and felt true remorse towards the two girls he had wronged. He felt obligated to return to them and formally apologize for his actions. He knew it wasn't much, but what more could he do?

Hans was sitting on a boat, Arendelle-bound, mentally preparing what he was going to say to the icy queen and her princess sister when he arrived. Maybe this was a bad idea. There was no guarantee that he would even be able to get into the castle, or worse, when he did get in he'd be escorted straight to the dungeon. A shiver ran up his spine, and for a brief moment he considered ordering the crew to turn the boat around and return home, but he was almost there. He couldn't come all this way just to wimp out, could he? No, that is what the old cowardly Hans would do. This time he would be brave. He would be brave and make amends for his stupidly selfish actions two years prior.

He put a slightly tanned hand up to his chest to calm his rapid heart-beat. Never in his life had he been more nervous than when he was only two miles away from Arendelle. It was a miracle he even received permission from his eldest brother, Marco who was now the King of the Southern Isles, to travel to Arendelle and apologize. Everyone back home new he was a changed man, but would Elsa and Anna be able to tell? He swallowed and nervously loosened his cravat. His throat suddenly felt incredibly dry.

He imagined Elsa striking him with her ice magic, then Anna running up to him like she was genuinely worried for his well-being, but when she reached him, an evil smile spread across her lips and she muttered, "Oh Hans, If only there was someone who loved you." What a cruel thing to say, but hadn't he said the same to her? She laughed and then pushed him to the ground, where he was slowly and painfully transformed into an ice sculpture, while the ice queen laughed in the background.

What a terrible thought! He hit his head up against the wooden ship's wall to expel these horrid daydreams from his mind. They could not have become this heartless. He would be fine. He was just having second thoughts. He could do this and he was going to do this. It was only a quarter mile away now. He bowed his head for a moment and leaned against the ships railing, looking down and observing the ever beautiful and mysterious depths of the ocean. Perhaps he should alert his men that if he is not to return to the Southern Isles in one piece, he would like to have his pieces scattered across the water. He hit his head again with the back of his palm. No more negativity. The ship was now at the dock.

Arendelle had no security at their docks due to their free-trade policy with any and all countries except for the small island of Weselton. No ships from Weselton even dared travel to Arendelle so Hans guessed there really was no need for security. Arendelle was a peaceful, yet powerful nation that had not seen war for many years and had fertile land, the most beautiful scenery of any neighboring country, and was more than capable of exporting double of what it imported. Arendelle had very few weaknesses and because of this Hans was surprised they didn't have a million other nations trying to conquer them. It must have been the queen's magic that kept them away. All the rumors of an ice cold, heartless queen who almost murdered her own sister in a temper tantrum would certainly keep most cowardly royals from Arendelle.

Hans was the first one off the boat. He sighed and looked off toward the castle, hoping that he was just being pessimistic and the two royal girls would accept the apology he so desperately needed to give and then let him be on his way. Hans called all of the ship's crew to him and he paid all of his men in advance, just in case. He jokingly told them not to spend it all at one whore house, knowing, in all seriousness, that a few of them definitely would not listen to his advice. Then Hans told them they could do whatever they wanted, as long as they broke none of Arendelle's laws, and to be back here at twelve o' clock sharp to prepare the ship for their voyage home. Hans sighed and with heavy heart told him to leave by the end of the witching hour, with or without him. He would prefer not to have his men needlessly slaughtered due to their connection to him. All of his crew went about their merry ways and soon Hans stood alone.

"Here goes nothing," he murmured in a vain attempt to get himself pumped up for his fateful reunion with the two royal sisters of Arendlle and with that he began trudging towards the castle.


	2. Closet dramas

Hans Westerguard stood only twenty feet away from the opened castle gates. The gates led to the castle's courtyard and the front door. He nervously adjusted his cravat and smoothed out a wrinkle in his jacket, hoping he could smooth things over with Anna and Elsa just as easily. He sighed and looked at the ground, screaming internally. He took one step forward, eyes still glued to the stone ground. He couldn't bring himself to take another step forward. He sighed heavily and tried to remind himself why he came. He had to apologize and he needed for his apology to be accepted.

He took another step forward, and then he noticed two guards standing at either side of the large gaping gates. They were dressed rather informally and were the first sign of security or structure he had seen. He knew Arendelle was peaceful, but still nowhere was perfect. Was it? Hans took another hesitant baby step forward, wondering if the guards would recognize him, if there was a bounty on his head for breaking a princess's heart. Maybe when (or if) he returned home he would consider seeing someone about his increasingly troublesome paranoia, but in a situation like this, he felt anyone would let their minds run wild. He sighed and looked back up at the gates. He noticed the guards barely looked at the people who passed through the them; maybe they were just there for show. He took another hopeful step forward.

Even if he was recognized, they would surely at least let him speak with Arendelle's royalty before locking him away. Right? A few more steps forward. He looked down, realizing he was never going to reach the castle at this rate. He took in a deep breath and held it, vowing not to let it out until he found the courage to approach the massive entrance. After just thirty seconds his face became flushed and his body craved oxygen desperately. He was never good at holding his breath for long amounts of time, so he needed to act quickly. He closed his eyes and took numerous rapid, blind steps in the direction of his destination. His journey was abruptly stopped when he felt a large hand on his chest. Tears began to form as soon as he opened his eyes, from both lack of oxygen and fear. He had been caught, the guards noticed him. They knew who he was. Hans's heart sank to his stomach as he imagined what prison would be like. He exhaled shakily.

"Where are you going?" asked a handsome, muscular guard who guarded the gate as took his hand away from Hans's chest.

"And why are you such a suspicious color?" finished a younger and less impressive guard as he gestured towards Hans's purple tinted face. The muscular guard laughed whole-heartedly in response to this mildly funny comment. The younger of the two blushed and looked away, which caused the other guard to laugh even harder.

The guards seemed too preoccupied with each other and they weren't paying a bit of attention to Hans. He sighed and scratched at his red sideburns; wondering if he should just try to slip past the guards. It might seem suspicious if he just walked on without saying anything after being stopped by the authorities, though they did not seem to be taking their job very seriously. Hans sighed again, unsure of what to do.

"Move it or lose it, you ginger booger," screamed a young girl as she shoved Hans forward so that her group of friends could enter without having to go around him. Hans fell to the ground and the girls evilly giggled and stepped on him as if he were a doormat before entering the castle's courtyard, which was now iced over and was being used as a skating rink.

Hans crawled forward and scrambled to his feet. He dusted off his clothes and hesitantly began to make his way to the castle's entrance. This would be the hard part, or at least that is what he thought.

"Hi there," said a beautiful woman with long black hair, tanned skin, and a plastered on smile. She had a strange accent, but her voice was still pleasant.

"Hello?" Hans said in confusion.

The girl looked him up at him and simply said, "Five."

"Huh?" Hans asked, not following her.

"Only five for tour," the girl stated.

Hans cocked his head to the side. What on Earth was this girl asking for? "Tour of…?" He asked.

"Castle," she said sounding a little annoyed. "Tour of castle," she paused for a moment then spoke again, "Tour only five."

"Oh, ok. Yes I would like to tour the castle," Hans said, believing this would be the quickest and easiest way to get inside. Fate was smiling down on him today. He handed the woman two shiny gold coins; he has no clue what she meant by five, but he was sure that what he had given was more than enough. The woman stared at the coins for a moment and the smiled at him. She motioned for him to follow her and he did so.

"Castle is very big," she explained, "Stay with rest of tourists. Don't get lost," the way she said this made Hans think she had lost people before.

He hoped it wouldn't be just the two of them on this tour. It would be hard to escape her and search the castle for the queen and princess. His prayers were answered when his guide led him to a group of about a dozen tourists. Hans merged with the group, finding a spot in the very back. He avoided eye-contact with the other tourists; fearing one of them could recognize him.

"Everyone ready for tour?" The woman asked as she began to lead the group towards the castle.

Everyone nodded in response and with that they easily slipped into the castle. Hans separated from the group almost immediately. The first place they were going to see was the dungeon and Hans had no desire to see Arendelle's thugs rotting behind steel bars, so he just stopped in his tracks, and stood there as he watched the rest of the group continue moving without him.

Hans sighed as he wondered where he should search first. He still remembered where most of the castle's rooms were located from his visit two years earlier. He knew that they were probably either in the throne room or in the ball room.

He swallowed, trying to moisten his dry throat. His hands shook like an earthquake and his stomach was in knots. He couldn't believe he actually made it this far. He wandered into the main dining room, trying to avoid being seen by any servants. He was wearing nice clothes and still carried himself in a refined manner that any prince would, so he didn't think any of them would say a thing to him, besides the castle seemed a bit understaffed today.

Hans heard a strange noise coming from a coat closet in the back of the room. He thought about calling out to see who it was, but then he realized it could be the Anna or Elsa and decided against it. He slowly crept towards the closet, trying to make a little noise as possible. As he drew closer the noise became louder. It sounded like a man crying or something. Hans reached the closet and put his head to the door; now it sounded more like moaning. He became incredibly curious, and though he knew he probably should not have, he slowly opened the door.

On the inside of the room stood a man with angelic blonde hair, large muscles, and beautiful pale skin, standing naked with his hands ensnared around the bobbing head of a young black-headed male who only appeared to be around 16. The blonde had his head thrown back and delicious moans escaped his lips as the younger of the two swallowed the blonde's length, making terrible gagging noises. The younger one brought his hands up to the blonde's wrists and tried to pull his head away from the large cock, but the blonde just thrust himself in deeper. The blonde's face contorted and he was about to scream when he opened his eyes and saw a wide eyed Hans observing the scene. He mercilessly kicked the dark haired boy to the floor and started to zip up his pants, never taking his eyes off Hans. He had terrifying eyes and they sent a shiver down Han's spine. He looked like he could kill him. Hans slammed the door, not knowing what to do. What in the hell had he just witnessed?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. If you liked it (or hated it) leave a review. I am not sure if I should keep writing or not, so its up to you. <strong>


	3. Foreign Lust

Kristoff's POV

I woke up around noon, Anna's pale freckled arms wrapped tightly around me. Didn't she have something to do today? It was a meeting or something with her sister. That's when I realized that today was the day that Elsa, Anna, and the brats were to leave the country to visit some Northern country to work out a treaty or something of the sorts, I didn't really care, just as long as they leave.

I sighed and removed her arms from me, then rolled over to face her. She looked rather gross in her sleep. Drool coating one side of her face, her hair sticking up in strange angles, her thin lips curled up into a crooked, open-mouthed smile, her sun-burnt shoulders and too-small frame pressed against me; I feel repulsed. I find it hard to believe that I ever thought I was in love with her. It's ironic I thought she was stupid for marrying someone she just met when that is exactly what I did. I move away from her a bit. She bought me a brand new sled, so how was I supposed to refuse her marriage proposal? Still I should have given it some time. I didn't really want to hurt anyone.

I was always a loner before I met Anna. I didn't have any friends outside of my family, and my family was, well… different, very, very, inhumanly different. Puberty was so confusing and embarrassing, I had almost completely forgotten what other humans looked like and knew nothing of anatomy. I hadn't given myself enough time to get to know people, develop real relationships, experiment to find out what like, or more to the point find out which gender I like. Girls are so fragile and needy; I don't really know how to cope with it. I'm not good at comforting people; in fact I am terrible at it. It would have been much easier to break things off with Anna if it weren't for the two children we share together. That's right, two. Almost immediately after our marriage I found out I didn't like her and she found out she was pregnant, with twins.

She also sings randomly. It is not natural. When she was a child apparently her parents were too busy for her and her elder sister, Queen Elsa, was too much of a shut-in to interact with her, so she ended up a little bit… odd to put it nicely. I should have noticed that day we went to coax her beloved sister out of her ice fortress. I heard them from the front door where I was forced to wait, arguing in song. I told myself I was hearing wrong, but no I wasn't. She sings about everything. All of her life experiences get turned into catchy songs. She even sang during the first time we had sex. She needs serious counseling or someone with some fucked up musical kinks, not me.

I sighed dramatically and ran my fingers through my hair. Some of my hair fell out at the mere touch of my hand. God, I seriously need to reduce my stress levels; I would look terrible bald. At least they were all leaving today. I could definitely find a way to let my stress out during their absence. My eyes drifted over to the window, it was early. I didn't think I could fall back asleep. Perhaps I could wake Anna up, and she could get a head start on her journey. I roughly shifted my position in the oversized bed, hoping to wake her up. No response; this woman was a ridiculously heavy sleeper. I yawned unnecessarily loudly and moved around some more.

"Hey," I whispered in my sweetest, fakest voice, "Hey Anna."

She moved a little bit and her eyelids twitched slightly. She wrapped her arms around me and tried to pull me closer, when I would not budge, she came to me. She wrapped her fragile little body around my large bulky one.

We really weren't a good match. Our personalities were so annoyingly different, if I could pick out at least one quality I liked about this girl, then maybe, just maybe, I could learn to live with her. I thought to myself for a moment. _Gingers are super cute._ That's all I could come up with, but not a ginger like her, a manly ginger with some facial hair. I choke back a moan as I imagine the rough texture of chin stubble rubbing all over me. I had always admired facial hair, but I had never been able to grow it myself. I am baby-faced for life, how pathetic.

I sigh over-dramatically again and run my hand through her hair, trying to act in a husbandly manner. "You leave today," I stated.

She nodded, "You can still come if you want."

_Thanks, but no thanks bitch. _I smiled widely, "I would love to, but I get seasick so easily, I'd be miserable and bring the mood down." I can't believe she actually believed my lie about seasickness after witnessing the way I recklessly ride my sled.

She nodded again, "I know. I'll miss you."

I felt awkward after she said that, I knew she wanted me to say it back, but I didn't want to lie this early in the morning. "I'll miss you too." I gave her a quick peck on the lips, then hastily withdrew from her. "You should probably go ahead and start preparing for your trip."

She yawned and stretched, "You know, maybe Elsa could handle going on her own."

I panicked and searched my mind for a reason as to why she had to go. "The kids," I started, "You promised them they'd get to go. They were so excited when they found out, we can't let them down."

She laughed slightly then said, "They are below the age of two. I think they will get over it."

That was a valid point, but still, I don't want her here. "But will your sister?" Judging by the way her facial expressions changed, I knew I had said the right thing.

"You're right, I can't let Elsa down." She sat up. "I'm going to go tell the servants what to pack. Will you get the kids up?"

I nodded and stood up, happy to be out of bed. I left the room without a goodbye and wandered down the large hallway until I reached the girls' room. I opened the door and observed them in their sleep for a moment.

They had been climbing out of their cribs for the past few weeks, so we had to replace the cribs with proper twin-sized beds. I walked over to my oldest daughter's Catrine's bed first; she had ice white hair, flawless pale skin, beautiful baby blue eyes, and had inherited the strange ability to control ice. She was a carefree girl who feared nothing, a lot like me in my younger days.

I put a hand on her shoulder and she immediately opened her eyes. She was almost one and half, but she was so clever, already speaking in complete sentences. She sat up and reached for me to pick her up. I did.

She rubbed her eyes and looked outside. "It too eary." She couldn't quite pronounce the "l" and "r" sounds correctly yet, but she was getting better.

I nodded then said, "The early bird gets the worm."

"Birdy says tweet, tweet."

She continued sweetly chirping as I walked to her twin sister's bed. She was much different from Catrine. Her hair was a dark auburn, her skin was pale, but decorated with small freckles, and her eyes were a dull shade of green. She didn't talk much and always seemed to be frowning. She was much more timid than her sister and didn't seem to be entertained by much, so serious for someone of her young age.

"Icy. Icy. Icy. Icy." Catrine chanted as I sat her down onto her sister's bed.

Icy is my other daughter's name. When she and Catrine were born it was extremely obvious one of them had been born with the ice talent, as the afterbirth came out frozen solid. Needless to say I emptied the contents of my stomach at the sight. They looked identical at birth, both were basically bald and pale with dark blue eyes. Since Icy was born second and the temperature dropped soon after her birth, we presumed it was her who inherited the magical ability. Anna thought it'd be cool to name her Icy to match her powers, I disagreed but didn't say anything. About a month or two later, during a breastfeeding session, we found out we were wrong about who had the snow talent, however they were stuck with the names they were given.

Catrine gave Icy a python tight hug and Icy woke up to push her sister away. She looked around the room in discontent, as if she would have rather woken up some place else. She also reminded me of myself, perhaps more so than Catrine. I picked the two up and then got them dressed in their best warm dresses. Catrine wore pastel blue and Icy wore cherry red. Then I braded their hair to the side and called a servant up to take them to breakfast.

I left their room and went back into the hallway. I had been in this castle for quite a while, but I still found myself getting lost. I really hated it here. I felt so trapped.

* * *

><p>Anna and Elsa took their sweet time getting ready, as usual, so it was midday before the two left with the children. I immediately got to work. First I let my reindeer, Sven back in the house; Anna and Elsa always make me put him out. He's old and doesn't deserve to rot outdoors. Then I gave almost all of the castle's staff the day off, most of them were terrible gossips, then gave all the guards, except two of my friends the day off. I didn't need them all wandering around searching for something out of the ordinary, besides the queen works them to death, they could use a break. I smiled to myself; everything was going according to plan.<p>

I walked outside of the castle and saw the courtyard was still frozen over. It found it annoying. Two young foreign teenagers approached me with baskets full of flowers. It was a boy and a girl. I presumed they were siblings. The girl had beautifully long black hair, dark tanned skin, and stunning facial features. She was on the short side and her figure was shapely. The boy beside her, though he looked younger than her, was much taller than and equally as amazing as his sister. He had messy black hair that fell to his shoulders. He had long feminine eyelashes, but a well-built frame, his skin was a shade or two darker than his sister's; he probably got more sun. He had roughened hands and perfect white teeth. He tilted his head to the side and smiled at me.

"Hi there," the boy said with an even larger, faker smile.

He had a strange accent I couldn't quite place, but I could tell he was probably an immigrant and had not been here long. "Are you and your…" I eyed the woman next to him, wanting him or her to tell me their relationship.

"My cousin," the boy said, catching on. _Smart, I like that_.

"Of course, so are you and your cousin selling flowers today?" I asked.

They both nodded and then sat the flowers down for me to browse. There wasn't much of a selection, but to make them trust me I decide to buy a whole basket.

"These look nice," I grabbed what looked like baby's breath and inhaled deeply, "And smell fantastic. It must have taken you quite a while to pick all of these."

They both nodded.

"How much would this entire basket be?"

They look at each other in shock then look back to me. "Three," they said in unison.

I am slightly confused on what they mean by three, but I decided to be generous. I took out three shiny golden coins, then I took the boys hand and opened it up and I placed the coins in his calloused palm. I closed his long tanned fingers over them and held on to his hand. He looks surprised, I'm not sure if it is from the contact I was making or from how much I was overpaying. These coins are worth a lot, only royals and higher class people have them. A commoner could live off just one of these for almost six months. I took my hand away.

"Th-Thank you, sir," The boy stuttered cutely.

"No problem, Arendelle has always been a safe place for foreigners to come and lead an honest life," I noticed the girl out of the corner of my looking suspicious, so I gracefully turned to her and bowed deeply, the way a royal would, then I grabbed her hand and pressed my lips to her fingers. A deep red blush appeared on her face. "Prince Kristoff Bjorgman at your service," I released her fingers.

She smiled at me, "Thank you sir." She tried to imitate my bow and nearly fell over.

"You know, young lady," I started, "We have a job open right now as a tour guide. If you want, you can have it, we like to give visitors the ability to see what the castle is like so everyone knows Arendelle is now, and forever secret free." I didn't see any issues with letting her lead around a small group of people through the castle, especially if it gets me closer to her cousin. I looked at him. "And we could actually use a strong guy like you for some more hands-on type work." I thought that was a proper way to describe what his job would be.

He tilted his head to the side and gave me a curious look. "Me," he asked.

I nodded and then looked back at the girl. "Are you two interested?"

They gave each other a look and then they looked back at me and nodded. I told the girl to charge whatever she wanted for the tour based on supply and demand and then I led the boy into the castle. I told him to clean windows, because I had to run a few errands before we had some fun. Today had really ended up being a good day.


End file.
